choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman, Book 4
The Freshman, Book 4 is the fourth and final book of ''The Freshman'' series. It succeeds its first three books, The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 2 and The Freshman, Book 3, and is followed by The Sophomore, Book 1, a sequel to The Freshman series. Summary Zack surprises the group with plans for a summer road trip... but is everyone in high spirits? Chapters Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway Zack surprises the group with plans for a summer road trip... but is everyone in high spirits? Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay You breeze into Maine to meet Chris! What adventures await you in his hometown? Chapter 3: Summer Wine You stop for the night at the Ashtons' summer home. Will you get rested up... or partied out? Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love A day in the Big Apple is bound to be full of surprises... some better than others. What awaits the gang in the big city? Chapter 5: Born to Be Wild You finally roll into Kaitlyn's hometown! Will Austin be anything like what you expected? Chapter 6: Hungry Like The Wolf Abbie and Tyler take you camping on the coast, but can you survive a night in the wilderness? Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising Zack is lost in the woods! Can you find him before it's too late? Chapter 8: Stand By Me With the van on the fritz, will the gang make it to the Aurora Music Festival in time? Gallery The Freshman, Book 4 promo.png|Official Promo TF Book 4 Intro.png|Book 4 Intro TF Bk4 Ch2 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 2 sneak peek TF Bk4 Ch7 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 5 sneak peek TF Bk4 Ch8 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 8 (Book 4 Finale) sneak peek FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman AnnouncementofTFsoundtrackonIG12-12-2018.png|TF Soundtrack Announcement on IG 12/12/18 TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series Soundtrack Cover ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring TF Book 4 Cover KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Trivia * The Freshman series is followed by The Sophomore series. * This book reveals the bisexuality of Zig. * The chapter titles' origins come from classic rock and pop song titles. * This is the first book of The Freshman series that doesn't take place on campus. * With 8 chapters, this is the third shortest book in the game (not counting the special books with 1 or 2 chapters respectively). The first is Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds with 5 chapters and the second is The Haunting of Braidwood Manor with 6 chapters. * According to polls on social media, this book was the least liked out of all The Freshman books. It received many criticisms such as not having enough scenes with the love interests, not doing anything exciting on the road trip and Zack behaving cynical and rude during the majority of the book. * In Chapter 5, a poster parodying "Bend It Like Beckham", and a notebook cover having a face similar to "Emily The Strange" are shown in Kaitlyn's room. * Officer Rebecca McKenzie, a character from the ''Most Wanted'' series, makes a cameo appearance in this book, seemingly recovered from her injury at the end of Most Wanted, Book 1. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers are named Gus Lima (drawing), Amanda Duarte and Daniel Bogni (painting). https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios/art/The-Freshman-Book-4-678624977 https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * Between September 11-September 12, 2018, all of The Freshman books, including the specials, received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. * In Chapter 4, in the scene where Your Character and her friends sing "New York, New York" together, some images from other series and characters can be seen in the background: ** The book cover of The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 as a large film poster ** Next to the poster, one half of the cover of Endless Summer, Book 1 with Jake, Quinn and the Fox ** On the upper left side of the background, an image of Ryan Summers * In Chapter 1, Zack makes a reference to the 2004 classic Mean Girls when he says, "Get in losers! We're going road tripping!". Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Freshman, Book 4 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance Category:Female Lead